


universe

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but they love each other a lot, i am ignoring them :D, i have two monster papers to write, not necessarily jiyoo's first time, so it always feels special, we love slices of life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: yoohyeon likes it when it's just them. minji's good at making everything else fall away.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	1. tilted toward you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a slice of life from my twitter au found [here](https://twitter.com/kiminjiz/status/1314270319654309890)
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> title, and future titles, will be taken from loona's universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into a quiet evening. yoohyeon is watching tv, minji is falling deeper in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place some months after the end of my au. you don’t necessarily need to read it to know what’s happening since this is just a slice of life but it’s a good supplement.

There's something so magnificent about Yoohyeon. And Minji knows exactly what it is. 

It’s how her smile lights up the darkness of her room as some American cartoon plays in the background. Minji never really cared for foreign shows, but, whatever Yoohyeon cared for, Minji eventually would too. (Mostly because Yoohyeon loves so effervescently, makes everything she touches feel irreplaceable and worthy of love. Minji has the pride to know that she’s so special to be someone that Yoohyeon loves. It’s a feeling that bubbles in her chest and fizzes with enthrallment—makes her heart positively sing with joy). 

It’s that warm laugh that rings out behind her soft, pink lips—it sounds like the purity of unbridled happiness untouched by the world. (Sometimes, Minji likes to shut her eyes, if but to focus on that melodious sound, to melt even further into her bed, to fall even more deeply into the embrace of Yoohyeon’s presence and warmth. Yoohyeon has always been more than willing to hold her tighter and pull her closer, as if the red string that holds them together isn’t enough. Without a single doubt, she would defy the stars if they hadn’t already destined for _this_ Kim Minji and _this_ Kim Yoohyeon to exist at once and to love each other in the way that they do).

It’s how Yoohyeon rests her head on Minji’s shoulders, tangles their fingers together so absentmindedly while Minji struggles to understand what’s happening. Ever since wanting to become more proficient in English, Yoohyeon likes to watch her American shows without Korean translations because she feels she learns better that way. Minji barely grasps the minimum but it’s okay because Yoohyeon likes to ramble off in excited Korean fragments to summarize what’s happening when she notices the lost look on her girlfriend’s face. 

Truthfully, Minji can’t even begin to explain what’s happening even with Yoohyeon’s help—she’s always too busy marveling at how her eyes shimmer with innocent enthusiasm and how her hands busily work to depict whatever she is saying. (Minji has always wanted to protect that—not that Yoohyeon needs protecting or ever asked for it. But, Minji figures that someone so precious warrants the feeling of safekeeping).

It’s nearly impossible to tear Yoohyeon’s attention away when she’s intrigued and invested in anything. Not even leaving soft and teasing kisses on the column of her neck will work. Okay, it will. For a minute or two. Mostly because Minji is irresistible and definitely the most beautiful person Yoohyeon has ever seen in her life. (And that’s saying something because her other best friends just happen to be five breathtaking beauties that Aphrodite herself would be honored to have under her name). It also helps that Yoohyeon is indubitably and infinitely in love with Minji. 

But still, she’ll slowly push Minji away with a blooming blush on her rosy cheeks, a small and flustered smile on her lips, and a light love mark that’ll disappear by the next morning. Minji is always careful about where she leaves her marks, just how dark they’ll look on Yoohyeon’s light skin. It’s not that Yoohyeon doesn’t like the marks that Minji leaves behind—in fact, she likes wearing them, will throw her hair up into a ponytail if she can afford it. (It has always been about wearing Minji’s love like she’s proud of it; it’s never about possession and wearing her mark like a brand). 

But really, Yoohyeon doesn’t need her customers poking fun at her on top of their friends’ coy and playful remarks so Minji likes to be considerate of her girlfriend’s patience and dignity. It doesn’t leave much space for Minji to scatter her darker love marks since Yoohyeon likes to liberally show off what she has and the beautiful art tattooed onto her skin. But, Minji thinks that it’s not a complete loss to her because, unfathomably, Yoohyeon leaves her breathless when she wears her shirts that fall just to the middle of her ribs or ones that’ll show the ink wrapping around her upper arms. 

Lightly tracing the tips of her finger along a tattooed carnation that blooms along the inside of her forearm, the shiver that passes through Yoohyeon is slight, but noticeable. Minji knows by now that it’s not distracting Yoohyeon with little kisses that will win her attention. It’s about being more intriguing than what’s flashing on her TV. And Yoohyeon has an unspoken sensitivity for the art on her skin—that’s something Minji learned one night while she traced the elegant letters delicately tattooed on her rib cage. 

Long forgotten was that drunken, old scientist and stressed out teenager flying through dimensions Minji couldn’t care less about because in seconds, Yoohyeon was pulling Minji closer and tilting her head to the side to scatter hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. ( _Rick and Morty_ is perhaps the least sexiest thing to play in the background during sex but, really, Yoohyeon has a knack for making everything disappear).

(It’s because she’s captivating and insatiable and, God, she’s so overwhelmingly gorgeous when she’s falling apart under her—or over her—that everything Minji smells, tastes, hears, sees, and feels is _her_. As if nothing else exists when Yoohyeon is at her most vulnerable with her, all Minji knows is the smell of her arousal on her lips, the taste of it on her tongue, the sound of her whines and moans winding around Minji’s body like a vine that pulls her deeper and deeper, the wanton look of desire that drips from her half-lidded eyes, the heat of her skin under her hands, the gentle tugging of her hair in Yoohyeon’s when she finds the galaxy blooming in iridescent colors behind her eyelids. All Minji cares to know about is how to make the light of her life feel good, how she is hers to love).

“I know what you’re doing.”

Yoohyeon’s voice is soft and quiet, as if to not disturb the peace that holds them together. Minji can’t help the small smile that makes its way to her lips, tenderly traces the delicate petals along her skin, and replies just as gently, “And what am I doing, baby?”

Yoohyeon shifts her body closer ever so slightly, the most subtle indication of her wavering attention. “You’re teasing me.” There is an absence of a whine, a coy presence of awareness in how she answers. 

Smiling just as playfully and pressing barely-there kisses along the stem of the flower, Minji has to pretend that her body does not eagerly respond to the quiet gasp that escapes her girlfriend’s lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yooh. If I was teasing you, I’d have your shirt, or mine, off by now.”

(Minji _is_ teasing her. But, she wouldn’t admit that).

Sometimes, Yoohyeon will surprise Minji. 

Usually, she’ll playfully push at her shoulders and blush even harder before turning back to the TV when Minji flirts so boldly. This time, however, she tucks her hair behind her ear and softly bites her lip subconsciously. (It’s a nervous habit Yoohyeon does outside of playing with her fingers. Minji figured that one out on their first date when Yoohyeon had worried her lips between her teeth before she shyly asked for a kiss. And of course, Minji had kissed her when she asked—it’s not like she wasn’t wanting the same thing throughout the whole night, and truthfully, days before their date). 

“Then, what’s stopping you?”

Even if Minji momentarily freezes at Yoohyeon’s subtle boldness, she has never been one to shy away from flirting, derives great pleasure from playing a game of teasing and using her words to make Yoohyeon flush and stutter. Tracing another small tattoo that sits behind her ear along the column of her neck, her fingers delicately trail over the black crescent moon and the half sun and its rays. Minji lilts a soft and sultry sound, “From taking my shirt off? Or yours?”

Yoohyeon melts into her touch, fondly nuzzles her cheek into her hand with a slight smile pulling at her lips.

“Whatever makes you happy, love.”

(Yoohyeon has always liked pleasing Minji. In whichever way possible. Even if that meant running out to get her ice cream or that chocolate potato chip snack that Minji loves to giving her whatever control she wants when they’re intimate. And plus, Yoohyeon likes being taken care of—and Minji loves taking care of her). 

Pressing a kiss against her soft, pillowy cheeks, Minji feels how Yoohyeon’s smile grows against her lips. “That doesn’t answer very much, Yoohyeonnie; you make me happy no matter what you do.”

Yoohyeon pulls away the slightest bit, gently nudges her nose against Minji’s. Whispering between them, earnest affection colors her voice, “You’re such a sweet talker.”

Softly laughing then, Minji kisses the sharp line of her jaw before replying just as quietly, “Only for you.” And as Yoohyeon breathes out a laugh too, Minji trails tender kisses down her neck, gently sucks at the girl’s pulse—feels how it pounds against her tongue. In between kisses and gentle nips, her voice is coy and light, “Now tell me, what is it that you want from me, baby?” 

Yoohyeon shivers again, much more noticeably. She curls in even closer, pulls Minji in by her waist to feel the warmth of her skin against hers. Carding her fingers through Minji’s hair, an airy moan escapes her lips when Minji leaves a harsher bite at the crook of her neck. Lightly grasping the hair in her hand and gently tugging down to tilt Minji’s face towards her, Yoohyeon’s lips are soft but ardent in the kiss she pulls her in. It’s not quite dominance but her intention is blatantly clear. Even so, as Yoohyeon pulls away, soft pants leaving her lips, there is undisguised desire in her voice, “You. I want you. I want you all over me; I want it to be only us.”

And if Yoohyeon wants the universe to be only them, if Yoohyeon wants _her_ , Minji would be sure to make it happen.


	2. eyes that shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minji thinks she might be holding the entire universe in her arms as yoohyeon arches towards her touch. she'd spend forever counting the stars that shine in yoohyeon's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy!!!

Loving Yoohyeon is something Minji is learning how to do in every minute that she spends with her—what makes her happy, what upsets her, what makes her laugh that high-pitched sound of amusement that Minji loves so much.

(Right behind loving Yoohyeon, making Yoohyeon laugh is one of Minji’s favorite things to do. But then again, Minji thinks that making Yoohyeon happy is synonymous with loving her).

Every minute with Yoohyeon feels precious, like forever is not nearly enough. Minji often finds herself trying to fit the future into her present, often finds herself thinking, _“Remember this moment: how she looks under these lights, how tightly she holds onto your hand, how she sounds as she says your name through her laugh.”_

So, Minji clutches onto every memory of Yoohyeon as if Yoohyeon would ever choose to pull away.

Minji knows what this feeling comes from: a fear that manifested from the comfort that she finds in the woman—terrified that one day she might wake up without the warmth of Yoohyeon’s light in her life. Minji doesn’t like to linger on that thought, knows she shouldn’t give her insecurity the time of day. So, she does her best to shove that thought away because Yoohyeon loves her. It’s clear as day that she does; Yoohyeon is awfully transparent when she wants to be. 

Yoohyeon likes to say “I love you” like it’s a greeting, likes to trace it in on her forearm, says it in between quick and sweet kisses in all the different languages she knows. (Minji last counted nine). Often, when that happens, the kisses are more teeth than lips, their smiles too happy to kiss properly. But, Minji loves those kinds of kisses too. They’re just as special as the hungry and desperate ones that they share when they’re alone and basking in each other’s warmth. Then, there’s how she looks at Minji like she is the reason for the moon, stars, and sun. (She looks at Minji like she is everything—and to Yoohyeon, she is). 

Just as tightly as Minji holds onto Yoohyeon, so does she. Just as much as Minji yearns to be close, so does Yoohyeon. And her growing crave for more is undeniable in the passionate kisses that she presses against Minji’s lips, the muttered, “Come ‘re,” that falls from hers. 

(But before bringing her girlfriend closer, Yoohyeon has the foresight to fumble for the remote to distractedly pause whatever is happening on the TV. She has long forgotten the plot, couldn’t care less about cartoons when Minji is tracing her tattoos and leaving tempting kisses along her body).

As Yoohyeon guides Minji on top of her with that familiar awestruck look in her eyes, Yoohyeon’s hands are warm as they slip under her shirt. Her lips are soft as they fit between hers. Yoohyeon is feeling impatient tonight. This Minji knows when she feels Yoohyeon’s lips part for her tongue to lick at Minji’s bottom lip. Indulging in her desire is natural— _needed_. As they kiss, Minji feels the little circles Yoohyeon draws onto her skin with her fingers, feels the slight roughness from the calluses on the fingertips of her left hand. (Yoohyeon must’ve been practicing guitar more). When Minji gently bites Yoohyeon’s bottom lip as she pulls away to chase away the lightness of her head, Yoohyeon seems to melt even further into the bed. Unabashed about her want, Yoohyeon sounds out a soft whine, needy and vulnerable, “ _Minji._ ” 

Her name sounds something like an earnest prayer on Yoohyeon’s lips. By the mere sound of it, Minji knows what Yoohyeon means. _“I want you, I love you, let me lose myself in you.”_

Yoohyeon’s heart is racing—Minji can feel its pulse pounding underneath her fingertips, feels how Yoohyeon swallows underneath her thumb. Even if Minji’s hand is cold as it rests on Yoohyeon’s neck, she arches towards her touch. Lightly pressing against the side of her throat with her thumb, a soft and airy moan slips past Yoohyeon’s lips.

Breath-play. Minji knows what that does to her.

Resting her forehead against Minji’s, Yoohyeon’s blown-out pupils hide behind half-lidded eyes. Securely wrapping her arms around Minji’s waist and bringing her closer, Yoohyeon holds onto her like she might float away if she doesn’t. Her breathing is heavy, winded from the kiss. Her voice, while quiet, asserts an unmistakable need, “Minji, please.”

Cupping her face in her hand and softly caressing her cheek with her thumb, Minji presses a tender kiss to her forehead. “I know, baby. Can you be patient for me?”

Even if Yoohyeon lets out a small indignant whine, she nods her head and lowly utters out, “I can.”

(Yoohyeon would do anything Minji asked. Even if that meant being patient, she’d do it without hesitating despite desperately wanting to get lost in Minji).

There’s something about the reverence in Yoohyeon’s voice, the desire to do whatever Minji says—it’s honest, devout, and faithful. It steals Minji’s breath, makes her heart beat even harder against her ribs, waters the flower garden that has blossomed in her chest.

She loves Yoohyeon; she loves her so damn much.

Needing her close, Minji allows for her desire to consume her. Pushing her lips against Yoohyeon’s and slipping her tongue into her mouth, the kiss is bruising and hot. When Yoohyeon pulls away to scatter kisses along her jawline and down her neck, Minji buries her hands in her silver hair as Yoohyeon gently nips at the lobe of her ear. Doing nothing to hide how her voice cracks with need, the earnest confession she professes earns herself a quiet moan against her neck that sends shivers down her body, “Yoohyeon, you are…so good to me.”

Trailing her hands down Yoohyeon’s body and placing them on the exposed skin of her stomach, Yoohyeon flinches. Breathing out a laugh, Yoohyeon puts her hands together, holds them between hers, and adjusts them to a higher position before quickly rubbing up and down to create warm friction on the back of them. 

“Your hands are so cold.”

Softly laughing too, Minji is apologetic as she watches her with adoring eyes. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Yoohyeon doesn’t reply, only holds her hands between hers and brings them to her lips to breathe warmth onto them. Tilting her head to the side to kiss the back of Yoohyeon’s hand, Minji hears her heart call out Yoohyeon’s name, hears it chant, “I love you” like those words are the force that pumps life through her veins.

“You’re sweet for this but let me get back to taking your clothes off, puppy.”

Yoohyeon’s cheeks flush a light pink, a shy laugh bubbling past her lips. After kissing the palm of one of Minji’s hands, Yoohyeon raises her arms with a cheeky smile. Quickly kissing her because it’s impossible not to when Yoohyeon is being so cute, Minji’s hands are only slightly warmer when they slip off Yoohyeon’s shirt. Underneath her bra, the delicate tattoo at her sternum catches Minji’s eyes. (It always does). 

It’s a small and simple floral design that starts at the middle of her chest and slightly blossoms out to follow the curve of her breasts. Minji hears how Yoohyeon’s breath hitches, feels how she trembles in her embrace as Minji traces the curve of one of the flowers. After reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, the confirmation Minji gets to take it off is Yoohyeon quickly sliding the straps of it off her shoulders. As soon as Minji slips it off and leaves it somewhere on her bed, her hands urge Yoohyeon’s back into a slight arch. Bending down to kiss the tattoo and looking up at her, Yoohyeon’s head is thrown back when she breathes out a moan. As she runs her hands through her girlfriend’s hair, Yoohyeon’s voice is breathy, “God, Minji, you know what that does to me.”

Leaving kisses up her sternum and sucking a dark mark between her breasts—right where the stems of the two flowers intersect, Minji is sure to soothe the bruise with her tongue before taking a pink nipple in her mouth and gently swirling her tongue over it until it stiffens. Licking a line from her sternum to her neck while palming her breasts, the coy confidence in Minji’s voice is noticeable, “You love it.”

Nodding her head fervently, Yoohyeon hisses out an inhale when Minji dips back down to circle her tongue around her other nipple and carefully takes the peak between her teeth when Yoohyeon moans again, urging for more. Unembarrassed about the sounds that leave her mouth when she sucks, Minji feels Yoohyeon’s hold on her waist tighten, hears the myriad of moans that spill from her lips. “Way too much. You want me to be patient but you already got me so turned on so fucking quickly.”

Smirking at that, Minji feels a swell of pride in her chest, loves knowing how much Yoohyeon wants her, knowing just how much her touch affects the woman. Tracing her tongue along the floral tattoo and rolling a pert nipple between her thumb and pointer finger, Minji revels in the breathy, “Fuck,” that comes from her girlfriend. 

“Already worried about coming, pretty baby?”

Yoohyeon laughs shyly, her cheeks dusted pink, and tucks the loose strands of Minji’s hair behind her ears, “It won’t be the first time you’ve made me come with my pants on.”

Echoing her soft laugh, Minji can’t deny the blush that blooms on her cheeks, feels pride shimmering in her chest at the accomplishment. Pressing an amorous kiss on Yoohyeon’s lips and a fond one on her cheek, Minji toys with the drawstrings on the waistband of the woman’s pants and teases, “If I’m working you up that much, we should probably take your pants off, huh?” 

Momentarily moving to help Minji slide off her pants and dragging along her panties with them, Yoohyeon jokes, “God, you’re so hot you could recite an ingredient list to me and I’d find it sexy.” 

Scooting back and gently tugging Yoohyeon further down the bed, Minji playfully pushes down at her chest to get her to lay down after settling between her legs, “I’m already going to make you come; you don’t need to flatter me, Yooh.”

Yoohyeon laughs that flustered, high-pitched laugh that Minji loves so much, curls back up to press a loving kiss on her lips before laying back down again. Caressing her hair and letting her hand fall to rest on her cheek, the playful spark in Yoohyeon’s eyes melts to one of sincerity, “You deserve to know. Everything about you, I want and I love.”

(It’s not like Minji _wasn’t_ going to make Yoohyeon come, but she feels highly persuaded to cut her teasing down because Yoohyeon’s genuine honesty blows her away, makes the love in her heart grow tenfold.

And Yoohyeon, as much as she wants to please Minji, has limits to her patience—limits that Minji chooses to forget about because all she wants to do right now is make her feel good, hold her as she falls apart in her arms, please her until Yoohyeon has to push her away). 

Kneeling, Minji bends down to softly kiss along the inked line that delicately loops around Yoohyeon’s right leg. At the center bottom of her shin, an outline of a waning crescent moon starts the tattoo. Following the line that comes from the top of it with her finger, she goes along the slight curve of it that touches just the outside of her calves, kisses over the waning gibbous there. And coming underneath her knee, the line curves up and dips at her inner thighs—Minji circles her thumb over the small full moon there, leaves a lingering kiss before tracing along the seam line with her tongue. Following how it curves and winds up towards her hip bone, she leaves another kiss on the waxing crescent outline on her upper thigh before it connects to the new moon on her hip. And on her other leg, on the outside of her thigh, Minji lightly caresses the tattooed outline of a woman’s body with her fingers.

Yoohyeon shudders under her touch, grasps the bed sheets in her hands, and moans out again—the drawl of a whine when she gasps Minji’s name. 

Settling down between her legs and laying on her stomach, Minji loops her arms under Yoohyeon’s thighs and nuzzles her nose there. The smell of Yoohyeon’s arousal stokes the heat between her legs making her elicit a quiet moan against Yoohyeon’s skin.

“Your tattoos are so pretty, baby. I love them.”

Yoohyeon sounds winded, completely out of breath when she replies, “I can tell you do.” Carding her fingers through Minji’s hair and lightly grasping it, a soft exhale pushes past her throat when Minji teases a soft blow of air along her clit, “Please, stop teasing me, Ji. I want- _need_ you inside me.”

(Some days, Minji can resist against her temptation to give in to Yoohyeon’s pleas, likes pushing Yoohyeon past her limits and teasing her until she is so fed up that she has to lift her hips and carefully keep Minji’s head in place—too focused on the consuming heat rippling through her body and chasing the feeling of Minji’s lips on her skin and her tongue dipped in her heat).

Minji leaves a kiss on her pelvis and lightly rests her head on her thigh. Waiting until Yoohyeon’s half-lidded eyes can focus on hers, Minji can feel the faint thumping of her girlfriend’s pulse against her skin, “I love you, Yoohyeon.” Placing one of her hands on her stomach and reaching up with her other to palm one of her breasts in her hand, Yoohyeon arches towards her touch with a low groan.

Yoohyeon is only able to profess back a, “I love-” until a throaty moan rips from her throat. 

(Minji got her nails done recently. They’re black, long, and slightly pointed. So, using them to thrust into Yoohyeon is out of the question. But, Minji knows perfectly well that her mouth and tongue are more than enough to push Yoohyeon over the edge).

It shouldn’t surprise Minji how wet Yoohyeon is—Yoohyeon is honest about her want, vocal about how much she needs Minji inside her and touching her. But, fuck, her slick drips from her slit and Minji can see how it shimmers in the faint light as it trails down her skin. Laying her tongue flat against her pussy and licking up, the intoxicating taste of Yoohyeon’s arousal makes her moan, knows that the sound and vibration of it drives Yoohyeon fucking crazy.

(Minji can hear how it affects Yoohyeon: the high-pitched moan that leaves her lips. Looking up at her, one of Yoohyeon’s hands is palming her other breast in pleasure, the other fluttering to Minji’s hands to lace their fingers together).

Wrapping her lips around her clit and quickly flicking up, Yoohyeon’s hips slightly buck up at the sensation. Humming into her pussy when she jolts and holding her thighs down again when she laps at her entrance, Minji revels in the shudder that trembles throughout Yoohyeon’s body—knows that Yoohyeon is getting closer and closer to falling apart. Alternating between harsh sucks and circling her velvet tongue around her clit, Minji feels how Yoohyeon’s fingers come to run through her hair, how she desperately clutches onto Minji’s hand on her stomach.

(Yoohyeon doesn’t mean to pull Minji’s hair so roughly, but with Minji’s tongue buried in her heat and thrusting into her and the sensual sounds she makes, the pleasure coursing through her body makes it harder for her to think, makes it harder for her to focus on anything but chasing her release and the way Minji is making her feel).

“Minji…fuck…you feel- you feel _so good_.” 

Minji thinks that her name sounds like something holy when Yoohyeon is the one repeating it—moaning it—all breathy and high.

With her free hand, Minji lightly rakes her nails down her stomach, just enough for faint, pink lines to bloom on Yoohyeon’s pale skin. As Yoohyeon’s breath hitches, Minji can feel the stutter of her chest under her hands, rubs comforting circles on her stomach with her thumb. Briefly pulling away to catch her breath, the tension in Yoohyeon’s body slightly gives, a whine dying in her throat when Minji kisses her clit. Dipping her tongue inside once more and licking from her entrance to her clit, Minji makes sure to bump her nose against it before wrapping her lips around the swollen nerve and making quick flicks with her tongue. Yoohyeon’s legs tremble at the hot, euphoric pleasure that shoots from the tips of her toes and washes over her—her broken moans spilling past her lips. 

Yoohyeon is close. Minji can feel it in how her thighs shake in her hold, hears it in how Yoohyeon’s moans are louder, sees it on her face with her closed eyes and how her lips part in pleasure.

As she speaks, her voice wavers, dripping with want, “If you keep- God- if you keep doing that-” Another moan bubbles from her throat when Minji harshly sucks on her clit, her fingers now rolling her nipple between them. Hotly, a moan tumbles out of her lips again, “Fuck, Minji, I’m gonna come.”

Between sucks and quick swipes of her tongue, Minji’s voice is low, “Then, come. Come for me, Yoohyeon.” With the soft tenderness in how Minji sounds, it wasn’t meant to be a command, but it might as well have been because Minji’s name falls from Yoohyeon’s lips like a prayer as her hips jolt up from the bed, her back arching, and toes curling. Squeezing the hand in hers and splaying her other on Yoohyeon’s stomach, Minji thinks that she might be holding the universe in her arms as Yoohyeon’s body tenses up and slowly melts with each soft pass of her tongue over her clit. In Yoohyeon’s aftershocks, Minji holds her close and admires the galaxy of stars in Yoohyeon’s eyes when they open.

Reverently spoken against her skin when she rests her head on her thigh again, it’s as if Yoohyeon is the only thing she knows, “You look so pretty like this, baby.” 

With Yoohyeon’s head resting on the pillow, she drags air in and does her best to recollect her bearings. While the heavy and erratic rise and fall of Yoohyeon’s chest eases into a slower pace, Minji can see the slight shimmer of sweat on her neck, how Yoohyeon’s bangs messily stick to her forehead, the dark marks scattered between her cleavage. Softly nipping her inner thigh and leaving a light love mark there, Yoohyeon’s hips subconsciously arch up towards her touch. She looks so beautiful, so overcome with want—and it’s all because of _her._ Unraveling Yoohyeon into a vulnerable mess so desperate for her, to be the one Yoohyeon wants and loves, Minji feels so unfathomably special.

Yoohyeon’s amorous eyes look at Minji like she is the only one that she cares to see—like she is the universe and her greatest love all at once. Yoohyeon swipes her thumb over Minji’s chin, sees how her arousal shines on it. (Minji has never been one to cleanly eat when it came to Yoohyeon—doesn’t mind if Yoohyeon’s arousal smears on her face when she’s tongue-fucking her or hollowing her cheeks out to suck her clit). Without prompting, Minji’s lips are wrapping around her thumb, her tongue softly lapping up against the pad of it, letting out a moan at the taste.

Yoohyeon’s eyes are trained on her lips as her tongue swipes out to wet hers before softly biting her bottom lip. Yoohyeon mumbles to herself like she meant to keep this thought in her mind—Minji hears it anyway and smirks at the wonder in her voice.

“So fuckin’ sexy, oh my God-”

Affectionately kissing her thigh before rising up on her elbows, Minji lowers herself to lovingly kiss her stomach. Cheesily smiling at her with a playful glint in her eyes, Minji teases, “Thanks for the meal, baby.”

If Yoohyeon’s cheeks weren’t already flushed, Minji knows she’d burn pink. As she laughs that high-pitched laugh, Minji feels her heart sing at the sound. Clumsily pulling Minji up to press a happy kiss on her lips, Yoohyeon’s eyes are in crescents as she smiles. 

Pulling away, Yoohyeon’s eyes are bright as her hands impatiently tug at the bottom of Minji’s shirt, “It’s my turn, isn’t it? Clothes off, please.”

Laughing at her unrestrained excitement, Minji raises her arms for Yoohyeon to take her shirt off. Muffled as Yoohyeon passes the shirt over her head, Minji feels joy shine in her chest like the sun rises in her heart for Yoohyeon, feels it drip liquid gold down her ribs, “Eager much?”

Unashamed, Yoohyeon nods enthusiastically. “If Kim Minji was your girlfriend and she wanted to have sex with you, you’d be eager too!”

Minji giggles at her compliment, affectionately kisses the tip of Yoohyeon’s nose. “You’re cute. But, I quite like having Kim Yoohyeon as mine.”

Yoohyeon playfully rolls her eyes, sweetly presses her lips against Minji’s lips and speaks between kisses, “Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Pants off!”

Shaking her head and laughing, who is Minji to not listen? While shimmying her pants off, she is keenly aware of Yoohyeon’s shameless staring and teases, “Like what you see?”

Nodding fervently, Yoohyeon hums out a sound of agreement and adds, “Very much. But I’d like it more if you got out of your panties too.”

Jokingly clicking her tongue, Minji lets Yoohyeon hook her fingers through the waistband of her panties to slide them off too, “So demanding, baby.”

Yoohyeon shrugs as if she is innocent, sits up against the headboard, and parts her legs to make space for her, “Can’t help that I want you! Now, come here and face the TV, please!” Crawling towards her and grasping her chin between her fingers, Minji pulls her into a passionate kiss that leaves Yoohyeon panting against her lips.

“Turn the TV off, Yooh. I don’t wanna stare at some old cartoon man while you’re fucking me.”

Yoohyeon’s cheeks flush a light pink, scrambles for the TV remote to shut it off. “Can we turn a light on then? I wanna see you. You look so pretty when I’m making you come.”

Blushing at her bluntness, Minji reaches over to turn her bedside lamp on before settling down between Yoohyeon’s legs and leaning back into her embrace.

“Your tattoo is so cute.” Even if Minji can’t see her smile, she can hear it, feels it when Yoohyeon kisses her shoulder. 

Minji melts into her warmth, rolls her eyes at Yoohyeon’s teasing, and playfully wonders, “What kind of a tattoo artist lets a drunk girl get a pink bunny on her ass?”

Yoohyeon unclasps her bra and slides it off as she scatters kisses along her shoulder, “Beats me, babe. Sounds unprofessional if you ask me.” 

Despite having a quip ready, her breath leaves in an airy exhale when Yoohyeon’s warm hands palm over her breasts. Pressing a kiss behind Minji’s ear and pulling her closer when she nuzzles into her neck, Yoohyeon softly murmurs, “You are so beautiful, Minji, and so, so lovely. Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve you.” Slipping her thumb into her mouth and wetting it, Minji shudders when Yoohyeon circles the darker pink around her nipple. Gently swiping her thumb over her nipple, the warmth of it collides with the cold air. Moaning again when Yoohyeon softly plays with both of her nipples and palms her breasts, the little nips she leaves along her shoulder makes the heat burning in her stomach rage even hotter. 

Sounding like Minji is the greatest wonder of the universe, Yoohyeon’s open worship only makes Minji want her more, “Your nipples are already so hard; I love that they’re so sensitive.”

Leaning back as she holds Minji close to her, one of Yoohyeon’s hands caress her thighs and teasingly dips between her inner thighs and traces up to where Minji needs her the most while the other gently massages her breast. Bringing her hand up to turn Yoohyeon’s face towards her, the kiss Minji gives her is bruising and fervent, her voice breathy when she leans her forehead against Yoohyeon’s, “Touch me, Yooh.”

Light and teasing, Yoohyeon kisses her forehead, “I am, Ji.”

Minji groans in exasperation, gently squeezes where her hands rest on Yoohyeon’s thighs, “You know what I mean.”

Yoohyeon smiles softly, leaves a ghost of a touch along the lips of her heat, “I do, baby.” When Yoohyeon dips a finger and circles it around her entrance, Minji thinks she might melt away at her touch. (She also thinks Yoohyeon might have moaned too, but all she can focus on in her heady haze is her burning need for Yoohyeon to circle her clit and make her come. Or for her long fingers that will thrust inside her and occasionally curl up to reach that spot that makes her back arch—Minji isn’t too picky). 

Like a lighthouse that guides her back to shore, Yoohyeon’s voice beckons her back from her overwhelming desire, “You’re _so_ wet, Minji. Look.” Opening her eyes, Yoohyeon’s middle finger is nearly coated in her arousal, the light from her lamp reflecting off of it. Watching as Yoohyeon brings her finger to her mouth to taste her slick, the little whimper that leaves Minji’s lips is uncontrollable. Quirking her eyebrows at the sound, Yoohyeon dips her fingers in Minji’s heat again—this time, with her pointer and middle fingers—before bringing them back up, “Did you want some too?”

Minji only really wants Yoohyeon’s fingers in her mouth but nods anyway, wants Yoohyeon too much to care about tasting her own arousal.

(Yoohyeon knows—likes the leverage she has and the control Minji is giving her).

It’s not the first time Minji has tasted herself—usually it’s off of Yoohyeon’s lips and tongue when she kisses her after she makes her come. And while it’s not as appealing as eating Yoohyeon out, there’s something so undeniably hot about tasting herself when Yoohyeon’s fingers are stuffed in her mouth, the heat of her gaze on her fingers, and the moan that slips past her lips when Minji sucks on them. 

When Yoohyeon pulls her fingers away and turns Minji’s head so that she can press her lips between hers and pull her into a dizzying kiss, Yoohyeon’s hand trails down her torso. Minji can’t help but to relax in her arms the moment Yoohyeon’s fingers circle over her clit. (If Yoohyeon focuses, she can feel how it faintly throbs, the swollen bundle of nerves desperate for her attention. There’s something so gratifying about Minji wanting Yoohyeon as much as she wants her—makes the confidence swelling in her chest glimmer with pride).

Minji’s voice is airy as she shakily moans out, her hands grasping Yoohyeon’s thighs tighter, “More- I want more, Yooh.”

As Yoohyeon kisses her cheek and circles her finger around her entrance, Minji can hear how she paints “I love you’s” on her shoulders with her adoring voice when she slowly slips inside her heat. As Minji tenses in her arms, Yoohyeon’s other hand comes to make small and tight circles on her clit until Minji eases back. Thrusting slowly at first, Yoohyeon carefully watches as Minji takes her finger. Lolling her head back at the feeling of finally being filled and resting her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, Minji digs her nails into her thighs when Yoohyeon slowly eases another finger inside.

Palming her own breast in her hand, Minji reaches with her other to grasp Yoohyeon’s wrist—the one that is working her fingers inside her—to force a faster pace. Her voice is breathy and thin when she speaks, small and uncontrollable moans flowing between her words, “F- faster. Fuck me faster, baby.”

As Yoohyeon shakes off Minji’s hand and adjusts her arm for a better position, she harshly breathes against Minji’s back and lightly bites her there—just enough for a mark to show. (When Minji is being bold, too turned on to care about her bluntness or looking nonchalant, her unfiltered demands would be enough to make Yoohyeon do whatever she asks in a heartbeat). 

The faster Yoohyeon thrusts—the faster her finger circles around her clit—the more Minji tenses. As she shuts her eyes, she thinks she might be seeing stars behind her eyelids, feels a familiar white-hot heat burning through her body, and curls her toes at the feeling that courses through her body. Some part of her is aware of Yoohyeon’s lips pressing kisses and sucking marks on her neck and shoulder. Briefly opening her eyes to look at how her hips roll to meet Yoohyeon’s thrusts, the sight of it draws her release even closer. Shutting her eyes again and focusing on the tight circles being made on her clit, the lewd and wet sounds Yoohyeon’s fingers make as they fuck into her, and the dizzying pace she established, Minji can barely breathe, her words coming out in broken moans, “Yooh, I- fuck, I’m go- gonna come.”

Yoohyeon’s voice is low as she nibbles on Minji’s ear, “I know, Minji. I wanna see you come for me.”

Like a rubber band that snaps as it rips before falling slack, Minji’s body tenses and stills as she comes, her moans dying on her lips while indescribable euphoria washes over her body in crashing waves. Slowing her thrusts to a stop and making gentle, languid circles over her clit, Yoohyeon watches with awe at how Minji’s hips buck, how her body trembles through her aftershocks, how her hands clutch onto Yoohyeon’s thighs like they’re her anchors stopping her from drifting too far away.

(Minji always looks so stunning when she comes, looks so vulnerable in her need and desire. She always looks so strong when she has control—and she almost always does. But, being the one she’ll give it to—the one to take care of her when she needs it—Yoohyeon would never take advantage of that).

When Yoohyeon wraps her arms around her and holds her securely, Minji relaxes into her embrace and rests her head against Yoohyeon’s temple, a dazed smile on her lips.

“You’re so good at that.”

Smiling and breathing out a laugh, Yoohyeon intertwines her fingers with Minji’s and brings their hands up to kiss the back of her girlfriend’s. “Thank you, baby. I like making you feel good.”

As if Minji fails to collect her strength, she falls back into Yoohyeon—pliable and soft—and gazes up at her with her lovestruck eyes and a dopey grin. “I feel amazing; I think you turned my muscles into jelly.” 

(Even if Minji has told her this many times before, Yoohyeon still relishes in the pride that happily sings in her chest. Yoohyeon thinks that if she could show Minji even an inch of how much she loves her by making her feel just as good, she’d be content. Because, really, Yoohyeon loves Minji with every centimeter of her body, loves her in a way that she never knew she could love anyone. Yoohyeon thinks that if she should ever measure her love for Minji, she’d measure the lightyears it takes to travel all the universe’s galaxies).

When Yoohyeon lovingly kisses Minji’s cheeks and playfully nibbles at the softness there, the ringing of Minji’s giggle sounds like coming home, feels like the warmth of sinking into her hugs and strong arms. Maneuvering around and making sure that her girlfriend comes to lay on the bed safely, Yoohyeon adjusts the pillows so that Minji’s head can rest on them. Parting her legs so that she can kneel between them, Yoohyeon can feel the love shining in Minji’s gaze. Meeting her eyes, Yoohyeon smiles at how Minji looks up at her with such fond warmth in her eyes.

Coming up and pressing a lingering kiss on her soft lips, Yoohyeon can feel how the corner of Minji’s lips are at a slight upturn. (She can’t help smiling against her lips either). Said with all of the adoration she can muster, Yoohyeon rests her forehead on Minji’s and nuzzles her nose against hers, “I love you, Minji. So much. I like spending every day showing you how much.”

As Minji runs her fingers through her hair and tenderly cups her cheek, the look in her eyes and her gentle touch feels like a flurry of endearment that tells her that she is someone precious; someone deserving of Minji’s love.

(And, God, does she try. More than anything in life, all Yoohyeon wants is to be the one that Minji loves).

After settling on her stomach and trailing open-mouthed kisses up her inner thigh, Minji’s voice comes out breathy as she affectionately runs her fingers through Yoohyeon’s hair, “It’s my turn now, baby.”

Yoohyeon hums, takes in the heady scent of Minji’s arousal, and fixes a charming smile on her lips, “Yes, but let me be greedy. I wanna make you feel good again.”

Minji softly laughs, looks at Yoohyeon like she is her everything (she is), and parts her legs even further. As Yoohyeon looks up at her with galaxies in her eyes, Minji counts the stars in her eyes, loves every single one that shines on her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is .. . . .so hard to write ksjdfskjdf. thanks for reading! i would really appreciate feedback on this since writig scenes like this is nerve wracking.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part to this lil piece. the next part will have smut. and i will eventually get to writing it. i have a whole list of things to write so once i get these papers out of the way, i'll get started on that list :D hope you all enjoyed this!! i'd love to hear your thoughts!! mytwitter and cc is @kminjyus if you want to reach me there!


End file.
